In bulk semiconductor substrates, an active semiconductor region of a transistor may be disposed in a well region, where the well region is located within a bulk semiconductor region. In such structures, junction capacitance between the well region and the bulk semiconductor region may impact device performance. By contrast, some microelectronic devices place active semiconductor regions in an upper semiconductor layer of a semiconductor-on-insulator (“SOI”) substrate. The upper semiconductor layer may be separated from a bulk semiconductor region of the substrate by an insulating layer such as a buried oxide (“BOX”) layer. The insulating layer may improve device performance by eliminating junction capacitance between the upper semiconductor layer and the bulk semiconductor region.